Ume wa kaeru
by Kamitetsu-sama
Summary: Le Destin est extrêmement capricieux, chose très fâcheuse lorsque l'on sait qu'il contrôle tout. Ainsi, le passé refait surface, le futur change et le présent devient de plus en plus instable pour Kyouko, Shoutarô, Ren et son ami d'enfance Tetsuya.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages présents dans cette fiction ont été crée par et lui appartiennent donc, à l'exception de Tetsuya Kameguri qui est le fruit de mon imagination.

Rating : K+ pour l'instant et la plupart du temps.

Note : Même si je n'utiliserais jamais la première personne, le point de vue ne sera jamais le même et du coup, l'histoire sera plus ou moins centré sur le personnage à travers les yeux duquel le ou les chapitre se dérouleront.

* * *

Prologue

Kyouko n'est plus aussi déterminé à assouvir sa vengeance ces derniers temps, en effet depuis peu le destin s'acharne à lui faire croiser le chemin de son « ennemi juré » Shoutarô Fuwa.

Ce dernier qui ne semblait éprouver que du dédain envers elle est de plus en plus jaloux de Ren, et se rend compte, petit à petit de l'importance qu'a la jeune fille à ses yeux.

Ren de son côté pense depuis quelque temps à tourner la page, il envisage enfin d'entamer une histoire avec Kyouko en mettant son passé de côté.

C'est cependant ce moment que Tetsuya choisit pour refaire surface, son meilleur et plus vieil ami prend de nouveau part à sa vie, malheureusement pour lui ou bienheureusement qui sait…


	2. Clair comme de l'eau de roche ? Shou

Chapitre 1: Clair comme de l'eau de roche ? - Shoutarô -

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit, depuis la fin du tournage de clip de sa dernière chanson The Angel's Sin, son sommeil était troublé et il n'arrêtait pas d'y repenser. Kyouko…

Comment avait-elle fait pour changer en aussi peu de temps ? Il avait l'impression qu'hier encore, elle était cette jeune femme sans aucun charisme et qui cédait à tous ses caprices. Shoutarô se redressa dans son lit en regardant droit devant lui, sa chambre était baignée dans l'obscurité mais il distinguait encore le contour des choses qui l'environnait. Il repoussa son drap et se leva pour s'asseoir sur la banquette sous la fenêtre, il tira légèrement les rideaux et son regard fût immédiatement attiré par la lune.

Le blond passa lentement sa main du bas vers le haut de son torse nu en observant calmement l'astre nocturne. Son visage préoccupé baignait totalement dans la lumière, c'était la première fois depuis toutes ces nuits durant lesquelles il s'installait ici que la lune apparaissait dans sa totalité. Inconsciemment, il fit un vœu comme le voulait la superstition…Qu'elle lui appartienne de nouveau, pour toujours et surtout à lui seul.

Environ cinq heures plus tard, Shoutarô fût réveillé par le bruit de la pluie qui clapotait contre les carreaux. Il avait si peu dormi ? Une fois de plus. Il quitta le fauteuil et se traina sous la douche puis ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide. C'était d'une douche froide qu'il avait besoin pour se remettre les idées en place, le froid mordant mettait ses nerfs à vif et ce n'est que plus lucide qu'il sortit de la salle de bain. En retournant dans sa chambre, il remarqua directement les vêtements déposés sur le siège de sa coiffeuse ; Une fois n'est pas coutume, on avait préparé ses affaires à l'avance ce qui lui déplaisait au plus haut point. Il détestait ce sentiment d'oppression qu'il éprouvait chaque fois qu'on prenait une décision à sa place, il ne permettrait pas qu'on le contrôle, qu'on calcule ses moindres faits et gestes. Il balança rageusement cet accoutrement au sol et se dirigea d'un pas appuyé vers son dressing, personne ne l'obligerait à faire quoi que ce soit, il n'avait rien contre ces vêtements à vrai dire, c'était exactement de cette façon qu'il voulait s'habiller mais le seul fait qu'on ait pris cette décision à sa place le poussait à faire le contraire.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment là, il se retourna et vit son manager qu'il le regardait sourcils froncés. Bien sûr il était toujours nu et il ne se sentait aucunement gêné, cela faisait presqu'un an qu'elle l'hébergeait et ce genre de situation s'était déjà produites un bon nombre de fois. Il lui adressa un regard blasé, même si ses yeux visaient un peu plus bas en réalité et poussa un léger soupir.

- Excuse-moi mais je compte me changer là.

Il commença à fouiller dans le dressing, écartant les cintres les uns après les autres puis les envoyant à terre, le plus près possible de Shouko.

- Tes vêtements sont déjà prêts il me semble, non ?

- C'est pas les miens, je me rappelle pas les avoir sorti.

- Ne fait pas l'enfant Shou et dépêche-toi, on doit être parti dans dix minutes.

Elle tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce sans plus attendre, le blond poussa un grognement et exécuta les ordres tout en bronchant, enfilant son jean taille basse très sombre donnant l'impression d'être usé, le t-shirt blanc à l'effigie d'un groupe qu'il ne connaissait même pas et enfin, la chemise de bucheron rouge qu'il laisserait ouverte et qu'il entra un peu à l'arrière de son jean. Il regrettait le temps où il vivait seul, avec Kyouko qui lui laissait autant de liberté qu'il le souhaitait, même si elle était toujours aux petits soins pour lui. Au souvenir de la jeune femme sa mine s'assombrit de nouveau et il laissa échapper un soupir plein d'amertume et de regrets, il avait envie de la voir comme souvent ces derniers jours mais comment y arriverait-il ?

Dix minutes plus tard, il se trouvait dans la voiture comme convenu et regardait les rues défiler à travers la vitre, la vue brouillée par la pluie. Shouko lui parlait et il ne l'écoutait que distraitement, l'esprit complètement obnubilé par le membre n°1 de la section Love-Me.

- … ensuite, onze heures déjeuné, puis on ira à Ikebukuro vers treize heures, tu as une séance photo avec le grand photographe Yusuke Nakamura pour le magazine Ikemen, elle prendra à coup sûr tout l'après-midi et…tu m'écoutes Shou ?

Il pivota légèrement la tête en haussant un sourcil, l'air peu intéressé par elle.

- Shou ? T'as entendu ?

- Oui…Ikebukuro à onze heures… On va où là ?

- Je l'aurais parié…je viens juste de te le dire, tu vas tourner un pub pour un nouveau parfum pour homme, tu devrais te sentir un peu plus stressé quand même ou du moins faire semblant, tu sais qu'on a eu beaucoup de mal à décrocher ce contrat ?

- Ca va, ça va…je tourne seul ?

- Bien sûr que non, pour attirer les consommateurs il fallait impérativement trouver une partenaire. Ah nous y voilà ! Et en avance en plus de ça.

Ils descendirent de voiture, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à faire sortir Kyouko de son esprit et marchait lentement vers le hall, parapluie en main. Ses pensées avaient le même effet sur lui que l'averse qu'il traversait, il sentait son cœur encore un peu plus serré alors qu'il pénétrait dans l'établissement, se demandant à quel moment il la reverrait.

* * *

Voilà, un premier chapitre centré sur Shou le prétentieux ^^

En espérant qu'il vous ait plu, donnez-moi votre avis grâce aux reviews !


End file.
